


Wraz z niepewnością pojawia się: Lizak

by Disharmony (anga971)



Series: Seria Rodzinna [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony





	Wraz z niepewnością pojawia się: Lizak

Stiles, zaraz po kolacji, zadekował się w łazience i z bijącym sercem rozpakował kupiony mu przez Allison test ciążowy. Po przeczytaniu instrukcji – chciał być pewien, że zrobi wszystko poprawnie – umieścił nasadkę absorbującą, jak fachowo nazywano wąski pojemniczek, nad toaletą i kiedy poczuł, że to właśnie ta chwila… 

― Raz, dwa, trz… ― odliczał z bijącym sercem, nagle bojąc się, że pięć sekund może być zbyt długim czasem, a co jeżeli skończy wcześniej? ― Cztery, pięć! ― Niemal westchnął z ulgi, drżącymi rękami umieszczając nasadkę na testerze i zaraz po tym, jak umył ręce, włączył minutnik. 

Następne trzy minuty przesiedział pod drzwiami, ignorując prośby Dereka, by mu otworzył, a kiedy rozległ się dźwięk zwiastujący upłynięcie czasu, z walącym sercem podniósł się z podłogi i sięgnął po leżący na szafce test. 

Chwilę później stał przed Derekiem, patrząc szeroko otwartymi oczami na trzymany przez niego, ogromny, czerwony lizak w kształcie serca z napisem: Super Tata. 

― Wiedziałeś? ― zapytał szczerząc się jak głupek i wymachując Hale’owi testem przed nosem. 

― Jestem wilkołakiem ― odparł, całując go w czoło.


End file.
